Virada em Minha Vida
by Brosallie
Summary: Passando por apertos financeiros, Marlene resolve apostar na sorte e participa da Mega da Virada. Será que a sorte aparecerá para a moça no resultado do jogo ou de uma maneira totalmente diferente? U/A  resumo péssimo
1. Chapter 1

''3. Não, não. 4. Isso"

29, 56, 17, 39, 41 e 4.

Escolhi os números à dedo. Dessa vez a Mega da Virada será minha, ao contrário do ano passado. E do outro. E do outro.

Segui até uma das cabines da lotérica e entreguei meu bilhete futuramente premiado a uma das atendentes. Ela me desejou um "Boa Sorte" forçado, como todas as atendentes de lotéricas mal pagas fazem e lhe dirigi um sorriso rápido. Estava meio atrasada. Fui até o estacionamento do centro e peguei minha honda ''moto-lesma''. Tadinha dela, estou sendo uma péssima motociclista. A coitada precisa de um banho! Não sei como meu pai não veio puxar meus pés ainda.

O vento provocado pela velocidade da moto-lesma era fresco. Enquanto seguia para casa, só pensava em meus problemas. Ora, você também pensaria. O ateliê de Lily teve de fechar as portas. Meu emprego foi para o beleléu quando minha tia foi me visitar na loja e falou horrores do meu patrão e de minhas condições de serviço e o próprio estava ali, ouvindo tudo. Tenho que prestar exames para renovar minha bolsa na faculdade. Exames caros. Sim, estou ferrada. Aqueles milhões cairiam muito bem.

Depois de guardar minha moto no estacionamento do prédio, subi para meu "alojamento", considerando que minha amiga é um verdadeiro general no quesito limpeza. Mas só em limpeza mesmo. Quando abri a porta e fui deixar minhas coisas na sala, ignorando completamente o futuro ataque de Lily, notei a agarração que acontecia no sofá. General Evans e o namorado, James Potter se pegavam.

- Ei, não é porque nossa casa é um local de pura liberdade de expressão que a nova geração pode ser feita no meu sofá, certo?

Lily, que até então estava completamente corada, se recompôs:

- Desculpa amiga, a gente só estava, hum, assistindo tv.

Não pude deixar de rir do sorriso maroto de James.

-É claro, como posso duvidar... Bom, se o casalzinho me dá licença, tenho muita coisa para fazer. E você também, Evans.

-Lene, relaxa! Você anda muito estressada - James se levantou e foi até mim, dando-me um chacoalhão - Amanhã um amigo meu vai chegar pra passar as férias lá em casa e a noite nós vamos ao Le Paz pra comer...

-Não James, vamos num restaurante para olhar a decoração, sabe, não para comer...

-Lírio, você não está ajudando - então, voltando-se para mim - Fechou?

- Olha gente, agradeço o convite, mas a situação tá tensa e apertada, e...

-Você vai e pronto, McKinnon- interrompeu-me Lily - Agora fiquem quietos, começou House.

N/A: Bom gente, se alguém leu, diga-me, por favor, o que achou. Um feliz ano novo a todos! Sucesso!

B.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei totalmente atrasada. Sim, eu sei que é sábado, mas depois de uma certa idade, as manhãs de sábado acabam se tornando como manhãs de segundas-feira - só que mais animadoras. Olhei para meu relógio de Mike Wazowski, de Monstros S.A (nem um pouco infantil) sobre o criado mudo com a visão ainda meio embaçada. Os ponteiros marcavam 11h12. Que tipo de pessoa desocupada acorda essa hora? Essa é fácil. Eu.

Confesso que preferiria ficar lá, deitada, sonhando com meu prêmio da mega até às 14hrs, mas havia combinado de ficar com meus vizinhos para a Sra. Mint. Adorava os garotos e ainda receberia por isso.

Tomei um rápido banho, escovei os dentes e vesti o primeiro moletom que encontrei. Nem precisei tomar café. Sabia perfeitamente as maravilhas que habitam a geladeira dos Mint.

A tarde, em geral, foi ótima. Adoro crianças (dos outros) e Miguel e Luan são, sem dúvida, os garotos que escolheria para serem meus irmãos. Miguel tem doze anos e o google dentro da cabeça. Luan tem seis, e é um amor. Não sei como uma mocréia daquelas conseguiu ter filhos tão adoráveis. Passamos a tarde toda jogando vídeo-game, assistindo Star Wars (à pedido de Miguel) e _tentando___preparar uma torta de limão. Nunca fui do tipo que brincava de boneca ou trançava o cabelo das amigas, sabe? Sempre fui uma molecona, como meus pais diziam. Eu e os garotos só não jogamos futebol porque Miguel disse que não era sua praia.

Mais tarde, quando me preparava para ir embora, Miguel veio até mim.

- Lene, você acha que a-a Mi- Milena iria comigo ao parque?

Milena era uma menina que morava uns três andares abaixo de nós. O pai dela era o coroa mais gato do prédio.

- Que tal se você perguntasse? Tenho certeza que ela adoraria. Leve um pedaço da torta - terminei, vestindo meu casaco.

- É que, sabe, hum, eu gosto dela. Bastante. E me lembro de seu último namorado, Lene. Ele te fez sofrer. Não quero ser como ele.

Eu sabia do que ele falava. Dois anos atrás, Erick, meu namorado desde os dezesseis anos me deixara para viver com uma loira oxigenada na Espanha. Miguel sabia de tudo pois o conhecia, e eu, boca aberta, lhe contara.

- Miguel, você não é como aquela cacatua. Só de me contar esse seu medo, você já provou. Vai lá falar com ela- dei uma cutucada na barriga dele- depois me conta.

Estava fechando a porta quando ele me interrompeu novamente.

- Sabe Lene, sobre a torta... acho melhor não levar pra ela. Não sabemos os efeitos colaterais.

N/A: Gente, me perdoem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas não costumo deixá-los muuuito longos. Sei que dei uma enrolada antes de realmete engatar na história, mas é que preciso deixar vocês cientes da história da Lene e de seu jeito de ser, para que tirem suas próprias conclusões. O próximo eu posto amanhã, já está pronto. Preciso dizer que fiquei muito feliz com as reviews?

Peço que comentem e que, se tiverem sugestões, me avisem!

Fernanda Evans Potter: Bom, aqui está! Obrigado e espero que goste! Beijo.

Marina: Obrigado. Haha, olha, acho que esse ficou maior que o primeiro, né? O próximo é maior, juro!

GeorgiaAstrid: Obrigado! Aqui está, no próximo, começo de verdade. Obs: adorei seu pseudônimo, haha.

Beijos gente!

B.


	3. Chapter 3

- Aleluia! Quer me matar de preocupação? Onde você tava?

-Ai, calma mãe. Estava assumindo meus compromissos. Ali em cima.

- Não sou sua mãe. E eu estava preocupada! Você sumiu desde de manhã, e sabia que a cada 10 pessoas que saem de casa em um sábado e não dão sinal de vida, oito estão...

Não estava prestando atenção a Lily e em suas estatísticas. Na verdade estava só prestando atenção na Lily, enquanto algo em minha mente dizia que não assumi _todos _os meus compromissos. Evans estava toda arrumada, estilo romântica fina (sei lá como se diz), usando uma saia florida com cinto, uma blusa branca e uma sandália chiquérrima. O cabelo estava preso de lado, com uma flor.

-Ei - algo estalou em frente aos meus olhos. Eram os dedos de Lily - Você me ouviu?

- Ouvi, ouvi. Onde você vai toda Taylor Swift assim?

-Onde eu vou? Onde _eu _vou? Acorda sua anta! _Nós _vamos no Le Paz. Em meia hora.

Ah! O compromisso!

- Ah, Senhor! Lils, esqueci completamente!

- Você jura? Vai Lene, se arruma! Eu sei que não será fácil fazer em milagre em tão pouco tempo, mas...

Ignorei por completo o comentário de Lene e corri para o quarto. Deus, como pude ter esquecido? Não que estivesse muito animada para ir, mas realmente estava precisando sair um pouco. Além do mais, devia estar me saindo uma péssima amiga. Conheço James desde pequena, já que praticamente crescemos como irmãos. Já a Lils é a irmã que nunca tive, minha irmã de alma. Somos inseparáveis desde a primeira série e passamos por muita coisa juntas. Tanto é que estamos juntas soterradas nessa piscina de contas para pagar que nos suga cada vez mais. Quando eu estava com Erick, costumávamos sair em casais praticamente todo fim de semana. Então aquela cacatua fugiu para Portugal. Não que minha fossa tenho durado esses dois anos. Na verdade me recuperei bem rápido, em seis meses. Sabe como é, Erick tinha foi muito especial para mim. E também um cretino, safado e sem vergonha. Mas voltando ao assunto, depois que me recuperei as coisas apertaram bastante, tanto pra mim, quanto para Lils. Francamente, mereciamos uma noite como aquelas de volta.

Bom, depois de tomar um banho (com General Evans surrando a porta), terminei de me arrumar e fui até o espelho. Estava usando um vestido preto básico, com comprimento acima do joelho e um par de sandálias azuis-marinho. Soltei meus cabelos e finalizei a maquiagem com rímel. Sempre gostei mais de rímel (acho que ressalta os olhos e os deixam mais nítidos, fáceis de encarar). Olhei para meu reflexo. Sim, eu estava apresentável. Apenas senti um aperto no peito por olhar a garota do reflexo e ver que era eu, mas ao mesmo tempo não era.

Encontrei Lily na sala. Quando me viu, olhou-me dos pés a cabeça, como costumava fazer quando desconfiava que eu arrumaria um jeito de sair de fininho e dar o fora.

- McKinnon, se o Jay não tivesse roubado meu coração, eu casava com você.

Não pude deixar de rir da breguisse de minha melhor amiga.

Descemos até o estacionamento, pegamos o fusca azul de Lily (depois de ouvir verdadeiros insultos à minha moto lesma) e seguimos para o restaurante. Durante o trajeto, perguntei a Lils:

- Quem vai passar uns dias aqui com o James?

- Não sei também, é um amigo dele. Ele pensa em voltar aqui, e também está querendo conquistar alguém, sei lá... McKinnon, amanhã vai ter uma liquidação lá perto do...

Conseguimos uma vaga grátis no estacionamento do restaurante depois de chavecarmos o manobrista. O Le Paz é incrível. A decoração é do mais puro bom gosto. A comida é divina. O preço, um escândalo. Não sei o que estávamos cheirando lá.

Lily ficava repetindo "relaxa, relaxa" (o que era normal dela e também sem sentido. Por que estaria nervosa pór entrar num restaurante?) e também um "pareça bonita" que me fez desconfiar na hora. Então James teve o bom senso de abanar a mão, sinalizando a mesa que estava com um cara, este de costas para nós e de frente para James.

-É, parece que você vai ter que dividir o _Jay_ com alguém, Evans.

Enquanto íamos ao encontro dos dois, o tal amigo(que tinha uma bela forma física, observei) imitou James, levantando-se e virando-se em nossa direção.

Meu queixo caiu. Meu coração pulou para fora.

- Sabe McKinnon - retrucou Lily - acho que _realmente _vou ter que dividir alguém. Mas não o Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

Tudo bem, confesso que não fui muito sincera em relação a meu histórico amoroso. Não que ele seja longo, pelo contrário. A verdade é que Erick não foi meu primeiro amor. Você se lembra quando disse que cresci com James? E também que me tornei amiga de Lily mais ou menos na primeira série? Pois bem, assim como eu, James também fez grandes e novos amigos, em especial um, o Black. A semelhança entre ambos eram incríveis, tais como as diferenças. Era difícil acreditar que dois garotos fossem tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais (isso ficou meio gay, eu sei). No início, nem eu e nem Lily gostávamos do Black (para dizer a verdade, Lily não gostava de ninguém). Sabe aquela fase em que nós, garotas, achamos qualquer garoto irritante? Pois é...

Mas depois ficamos bem próximos. Tão próximos que ele se tornou meu primeiro namorado - mesmo nunca sabendo disso. Sinceramente, acho que o lerdo nunca percebeu a paixonite aguda que eu alimentava por ele. Bom, isso até Erick aparecer em meu caminho.

O resto você já sabe.

Me lembro perfeitamente quando Black foi estudar em Londres, quando tinha dezoito anos. Começamos a perder contato a partir do momento em que minha relação com Erick deslanchou. Eles nunca se deram bem. No entanto, a ligação que ainda tínhamos se cortou oficialmente quando fui hipócrita e orgulhosa o bastante pra não acreditar nas palavras de meu amigo tentando abrir meus olhos sobre Erick, meses antes deste me deixar.

Mas parece que meu ex-amor platônico e James mantiveram contato.

Porque agora Sirius Black estava de volta, apenas a alguns passos de Lily e de mim.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa inteligente para dizer, fiz uma coisa que me fez recordar a velha Lene apaixonada e adolescente de antes: corri e o abracei. Ao contrário do que havia imaginado, Sirius retribui o gesto, me apertando contra seu corpo.

- Não acredito que você está aqui - consegui dizer, sentindo o aroma de seu perfume, o mesmo que eu havia lhe dado tantos anos antes.

- Qual é pequena, achou que ia se livrar de mim pra sempre? A propósito, você está uma gata.

Nos desvenciliamos depois de alguns segundos, e Lily o comprimentou com um rápido beijo no rosto. Achei muito estranho, pois a Lily, _a minha _amiga Lily, geralmente teria feito um escândalo do tipo "Aaaah! É você mesmo?" e então minha ficha caiu.

- Espere um minuto - disse, enquanto me sentava - Você sabia que era Sirius o tal amigo de James?

- Claro que sabia - ela respondeu, sem se deixar abalar.

- Mas porque vocês não me contaram? Sirius, você poderia ter me ligado, ai...

- Lene, eu também não sabia que você estaria aqui.

- Acho que fomos enganados - refleti, lançando um olhar que o casal conhecia muito bem.

- Acho que a expressão correta seria " vítimas de uma surpresa inesperada" - interferiu James.

- Jay, já ouviu falar sobre surpresas esperadas? - General Evans e suas ironias entraram em ação.

Estava de frente para o casal e Sirius estava do meu lado, alguns centímetros de distância de mim, de modo que, enquanto James e Lily discutiam, só eu pude ouvir a frase que saiu de sua boca:

- Mas eu gostei. Muito.

Ficamos ali por mais ou menos duas horas, saboreando as delícias culinárias do lugar que deveria ser a amostra (nada grátis) do paraíso, e rindo, depois de algumas taças de vinho, até que Lily deu um grito:

- Senhor! Esqueci! Tinha que entregar um relatório para o cara do prédio até duas horas atrás!

Lily é membro do conselho do edifício em que moramos. Quando digo que General Evans é totalmente obcecada, quero dizer _totalmente_ mesmo.

- Lily, amanhã você entrega...- Sirius começou a dizer.

- Não, não dá. Jay, vou deixar o carro com a Lene, me leva?

- Tá, amor.

Assim, o casal se despediu de nós depois de ouvir alguns insultos vindos de mim e de Sirius, e se foi.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi meio estranho. Não, ele não me beijou como sua mente insana deve estar imaginando. Mas nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando um para o outro.

Por um momento, me senti como anos atrás, mergulhada no abismo que seus olhos, cinzas, representavam. Seus traços ainda eram suaves, mas agora se tornaram mais maduros, refletindo tudo o que Sirius devia ter passado em Londres. A firmeza de seu olhar cravado no meu comprovava isso. Mas toda a pose de homem sério foi quebrada pelo sorriso torto e maroto que ele dirigiu a mim.

- Você está me olhando de um jeito engraçado, pequena.

- Desculpe.

- Por se sentir enfeitiçada pela meu charme e minha beleza? Imagina...

Despejei tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta desde a hora que cheguei:

- Não seu besta. Desculpe por não acreditar quando você tentou abrir meus olhos sobre...

De repente, sua expressão mudou totalmente, tornando-o sério.

- Esquece isso Lene. Nunca fiquei magoado por causa disso. Sinto é pena dele.

- Pena?

- É. Eu sabia que ele era um idiota. Mas não tão idiota ao ponto de deixar você.

- Com licença – o garçom, um cara grande e com alguns fios de cabelos brancos, nos interrompeu – É que o expediente será encerrado em alguns minutos, como o senhor foi avisado, antes das damas chegarem. O Senhor gostaria que eu trouxesse a conta?

- Claro, obrigado.

Assim que o garçom retornou com a conta, pude ver pelo olhar de Sirius que estávamos encrencados. Em seguida, o cara se afastou, como que nos dando privacidade.

-O James não deixou nada, não é? - Ele fez que não com a cabeça, contando o dinheiro que tinha na carteira – Espere, vou ver quanto tenho.

- Não, deixa que eu me viro.

- Black, deixa de orgulho e pega aqui – respondi, entregando as últimas três notas que tinha na carteira.

- Você sabe que em outras circunstâncias eu não aceitaria, né pequena?

- Sei Sirius, você continua o mesmo de sempre.

- Não totalmente. A propósito, me lembre de esganar o James depois.

Assim que somamos o que conseguimos juntar, fizemos a infeliz descoberta que não era o suficiente (na verdade, não chegava nem perto). Então, com um aceno e uma expressão apavorada (e arriscaria dizer que vi um brilho de diversão em seus olhos), Sirius chamou o garçom.

Depois de ouvir nossa narrativa, o funcionário, alisando suas vestes, nos olhou com certa dúvida, como um rei decidindo se mandava enforcar dois plebeus.

-Olha, amanhã nós voltaremos e vamos deixar tudo certinho. Posso deixar meus brincos ou minha corrente como garantia, se você quiser.

-É, eu deixo meu relógio, meus sapatos, meu blazer, sei lá...

- Não – o carinha nos cortou – tenho uma ideia melhor.

Felizmente, essa ideia não incluia a polícia. Mas, digamos que esse não foi o jeito que imaginei minha noite acabando. A verdade é que passamos o resto da noite na cozinha do Le Paz, lavando pratos.

**N/A:**

Fernanda Evans Potter: Obrigado. Sim, eu também gosto da Marlene assim: mais humana. Acho que, não generalizando, mas tem muitas Marlenes que são perfeitas demais e isso acaba tornando a personagem mais improvável de existir. Espero que goste desse aqui! Um beijo...

Marina: Aah, mas olha este! Já é um progresso, não? Hahahaha. Você estava certa nas suas teorias. E quanto ao Lupin, não tinha pensado em colocá-lo aqui, mas quem sabe... Beijo!

Bom gente, não ficou lá aquelas coisas, mas aqui está. Espero que gostem e reviews são sempre bem-vindas!

Beijos

B.


	5. Chapter 5

- Realmente, nossa noite foi inesquecível – Sirius riu, e eu, chapada, o acompanhei.

Depois de passar a noite lavando pratos e surrupiando algumas garrafas de rum e coisas do tipo da reserva do restaurante, optei por deixar o carro de Lily no estacionamento do local, não confiando em mim o suficiente para ir embora dirigindo e, ainda por cima, um fusca que não é meu. Sirius resolveu me acompanhar até em casa, deixando com muito custo sua moto (nada lesma, devo dizer) no estacionamento, como eu. Havíamos acabado de entrar na rua de casa, quando me lembrei que a casa de James ficava muito distante da minha, e Sirius não tinha como ir embora.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse, depois de decifrar o que minha língua enrolada havia dito- o Jay deve estar aí com a Lils, então eu aproveito e faço aquele viado nos reembolçar.

Seguimos para casa cambaleando e relembrando acontecimentos de nossa juventude a. E (antes de Erick), o álcool fervendo em nosso sangue.

- E então, você a agarrou e ... – desatei a rir.

- ...E você nos empurrou naquele lago nojento – completou ele, engasgando com a risada rouca – Sério, até hoje não sei porque você fez aquilo.

- É, nem eu.

Mas eu sabia.

De repente, minhas pernas vacilaram e meu peso despencou sobre meus pés. Sirius me amparou, impedindo por pouco que eu me arrebentasse no asfalto.

- Lene, você está bem?

- Sim, hãn, estou.

Sirius tentou me por em pé novamente, mas minhas pernas estavam semelhantes a daquelas bonecas de pano que minha avó fazia para vender. Ah, e para fechar com chave de ouro, meu salto havia quebrado.

- Será que é menopausa? Já?

- Lene, menopausa não é provocada por excesso de vodka. Não devia ter deixado você beber.

Estava prestes a retrucar, quando Sirius resolveu bancar o príncipe e me pegou no colo.

-EEEEI!ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! Caso você não tenha percebido, eu posso and...

- Caso _você _não teha percebido McKinnon, você está fraca. Aliás, o que anda fazendo pra gastar tanta energia? – Sirius perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Nem te conto garanhão.

E não contaria mesmo, a não ser que conte como esforço passar a tarde toda comendo e jogando vídeo - game.

Enquanto estávamos no elevador, fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela sensação de estar aprisionada naqueles braços. Seu cabelo cheirava bom, um aroma que não sei ao certo como definir. Ele subiu a mão por minhas costas até a nuca, onde apertou levemente, e senti um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

-Me coloca no chão - pedi, já em frente ao apartamento.

- Pirou? Vai que você banque a maria-mole e despenque de novo.

- Sirius, não pretendo entrar em casa como uma inválida depois debeber um pouquinho, e ainda mais com aquele casal babão ai dentro. E francamente, tenho noção do meu peso –completei, me debatendo toda.

- Tudo bem – disse colocando-me no chão- E você não pesa quase nada. Tudo bem, talvez uns 80, 90 quilos, mas eu assistia Popeye. Ai, Lene, isso dói...

Destranquei a porta e, prontos para amaldiçoar todas as gerações de nossos "amigos", entramos.

-Seus CRETINOS! – gritamos, mas na verdade não dissemos cretinos. Para nossa surpresa, o único som que ouvimos foi o eco de nossa voz. Ao que parecia, não tinha ninguém ali. Depois de uma boa expessão, constatamos que estávamos sozinhos.

- Aquele viado vai ver só - retrucou Sirius – Bom pequena, vou buscar minha moto, acha que fica inteira até amanhã?

- Estou ótima! Mas você não vai a lugar algum. Olha só a hora. Pra não falar do fato de você estar bebado.

- Você está querendo dizer deizer o que devo fazer, McKinnon?- disse Sirius, chagando mais perto.

- Estou, algum problema? – Retruco, incomodada com a aproximidade, mas não de uma maneira ruim, para ser franca.

Um clarão atravessou a sala e logo depois um estrondo. Raios. Raios e trovões.

- Escute, só vou ficar porque,como você diria "não quero estragar meus sapatos"- disse, fazendo uma péssima imitação de minha voz e se jogando no sofá.

- Eu não falo assim – retruquei, injuriada, imitando-o e me largando no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

- Mas me conta, o que aconteceu com você?- indaguei, curiosa por detalhes de sua vida.

- Hein?

- Na sua vida Sirius! Os lugares que frequentou, as pessoas com quem se envolveu, o que andou fazendo, com o que trabalhou...

- Eu estava cursando arquitetura, como você sabe bem. Quando não estava estudando, me dediquei a fotográfia. Pronto.

- E você morou todo esse tempo com seu tio... como ele chama mesmo?

-Alfardo. Eu morei com ele durante uns dois anos, ai o doido resolveu aproveitar o tempo e o dinheiro que tinha e se mandou mundo afora, com a condição de eu cuidar da casa.

- Tá explicado a quem você puxou, já que concerteza não foi a sua mãe – comentei.

- Sorte a minha - rimos.

- E o que mais?

- O que mais o que?

- Six, você passou anos morando em Londres e não tem nada para me falar?

- Lá tem as melhores festas, os melhores lugares, a melhor bebida, mulheres gatas...

- Sirius!

- Eu tenho umas fotos que fiz em casa, depois eu te mostro.

- E porque você voltou?

Ele coçou o queixo, fazendo uma cara de pensativo. Os poucos fios de barba o deixavam muito charmoso (odeio pensar assim, sinto-me uma tarada).

- Por causa da comida - disse.

- Ai, não tem como falar sério com você- reclamei.

- Sentia falta daqui, de vocês – disse, puxando-me para perto. Tão perto a ponto de permitir que ele sussurra-se em meu ouvido – muita falta.

- E as inglesas? – perguntei, surpresa por minha voz sair esganiçada.

- Acredite, trocaria todas que conheci facilmente por uma daqui.

Olhei por alguns segundos firmemente em seus olhos antes de me levantar.

- Onde você vai?

- Tomar um banho, estou cheirando vodka.

**N/A:** Oi! Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está, e o próximo, já estou avisando,será mais curto e já está pronto, então postarei o mais rápido possível. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Marina: **Ashuahsuhasuhaushaushua, que bom que gostou! Olha, se ele vai ser assim,só lendo para saber, mas pensei em fazer um Sirius um pouco mais maduro, mas com o mesmo ar alegrão de sempre. Prometo pensar carinhosamente em seu caso e já considerei bastante a ideia. Você será sempre bem vinda para se impolgar por aqui, tá? Um beijo!

_Ouvi em algum lugar que a cada review que você deixa, uma carta de Hogwarts chega para alguém. Que tal garantir a sua?_

_Beijos!_

_B._


	6. Chapter 6

A chuva caia lá fora e o barulho dos trovões continuavam audíveis, mesmo com o chuveiro ligado. Tomei um banho rápido, morrendo de medo de um raio me atingir (imagine, ser encontrada morta e nua pelo Sirius- no mínimo seria constrangedor), vesti meu pijama comprido (nada sexy, eu sei), calcei minhas pantufas do Mickey Mouse e fui para a sala, onde Sirius escolhia um filme para assistirmos.

- Sério Mickey – zombou ele – Vocês precisam atualizar esse estoque de filmes. Quem assiste Grease em pleno século XXI? E caso vocês não saibam, existe uma coisa chamada Blu-Ray .

- Acho que só vamos ter essa _coisa_ chamada Blu-Ray quando lançarem, sei lá, o IBlu-Ray 4. E dá licença que esse é um filme épico - retruquei, tirando meu John Travolta de suas mãos – O que quer assistir?

- Sei lá.

- Que tal Sharlock Holmes? Ou aquele, A Origem?

- Qual é melhor?

- Não sei, não vi nenhum.

- A origem então - decidiu.

- Beleza, vá pegar a pipoca no micro-ondas enquanto eu coloco aqui.

Estávamos jogados no sofá, as pernas esticadas sobre a mesinha de centro e um cobertor sobre nós. Deviam ser umas 4 horas da madrugada. Meus olhos insistiam em se fechar e eu lutava para mantê-los abertos e continuar a ouvir os comentários irônicos de Sirius sobre o filme. Recostei-me nele, que passou os braços por meus ombros, sem tirar os olhos da TV. Continuei ali, certa de que teria de abusar do corretivo para que as bolsas pretas sob meus olhos não fossem notadas tão facilmente na manhã seguinte.

Acordei com a luz invadindo meu quarto. Lily escancarava a cortina, e não mostrava esforço nenhum em não fazer barulho. Minha cabeça latejava.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Ah, a Bela Adormecida despertou?

-Engraçadinha. Fecha essa porra Lily, que saco!

- Ui, ela está nervosinha! Caso não saiba, já são duas horas. Da tarde.

-Dei um pulo. Como eu dormira tanto? Mas percebi que cometi um erro. Na mesma hora, uma faca imaginária atravessou meu cérebro.

- Caso você não se lembre, isso se chama ressaca – disse Lily, notando minhas caras e bocas – E das bravas. O que houve ontem, mulher?

Ontem?Fiz uma lista mental. Bom, fiquei com meus vizinhos, jantei no Le Paz, reencontrei Sirius, passei a noite lavando louças e fiquei a madrugada vendo filme com minha antiga paixão platônica.

Epa. Louças.

- Sua cachorra! – gritei de repente, jogando um travesseiro na minha amiga, e correndo atrás dela – Volta aqui!

Demos a volta no sofá, ao redor da mesa da cozinha, pulamos sobre sua cama e voltamos ao sofá,nos jogando, não contendo as gargalhadas.

- Não foi por mal Lene - Lily disse, limpando as lágrimas do cantos dos olhos verdes -Esquecemos de deixar o dinheiro. E eu tinha que entregar o relatório...

- Que relatório que nada, sua vaca. Está na cara que não tinha relatório nenhum.

- Minha Lenezinha está ficando esperta – aplaudiu, rindo debilmente – E como foi?

- Como foi o que?

- Argh, retiro o que disse. O jantar, o Sirius... amiga, ele está uma coisa!

- Eu sei, ele está diferente, amadurecido...

- Gato...

- Gato...

Rimos mais uma vez, bancando as adolescentes.

- Vai rolar?

- Lily, por Deus, a gente acabou de se encontrar. E além do mais, ele me vê como uma irmã. Como sempre. Ah, seu carro está no restaurante. E a louça vai ser sua durante o ano todo, bitch.

Lily levantou-se, alisou as roupas do corpo e voltou a se sentar quando Hugh Laurie apareceu na TV. Vá se trocar pra ir comigo e dirigir sua intocada moto. Te espero.

Obedeci Evans, pensando na noite anterior. Enquanto saía do quarto, notei um bilhete sobre a penteadeira:

_Lene,_

_Espero que tenha gostado dessa noite memorável (é claro, toda noite comigo é memorável). Achei que sua cama estaria mais confortável que aquele sofá, por isso a trouxe aqui. A chuva passou, então não vou molhar meus sapatos._

_Beijo, pequena._

_S._

_P.S: Peguei Grease .Interesse,puramente profissional._

_- _Pronto Lils, vamos.

Enquanto descíamos para o estacionamento do prédio, Lily não conseguiu mais segurar a língua:

- Lene, se como você disse, o Sirius te olha como uma irmã, toma cuidado. Ele parecia bem afim de cometer um incesto.

**Marina: Caaaaalma mulher! Aqui está. Um beijo!**

**N/A: O próximo também está pronto, vou ver se consigo postar nessa semana ou na próxima, mas agora que começaram as aulas, pode ser que eu demore um pouco mais. **

**Espero que estejam lendo e gostando.**

**Um beijo,**

**B.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Fechamos no verde – disse Lily – As contas estão todas pagas, acertamos o aluguel e incrivelmente a da padoca também. A geladeira está cheia e ainda sobrou algum dinheiro para nosso jantarzinho de natal.

- Você não vai passar com o James?

- Não, disse para ele ficar com a jacaroa da mãe dele. Natal é mais família né amiga, e assim como ele, eu tenho que passar com a minha.

- Você vai lá para aquele fim de mundo que seus pais e sua irmã estão morando?

- Não McKinnon, quando digo família, estou me referindo a você.

- Ai Evans...- comecei, abraçando-a.

- Pode parar com esse drama. Você sabe muito bem que se eu tenho alguma irmã ela está neste momento com a cabeça enterrada no meu ombro. E meus pais... bem, deixe-os quietinhos lá. Continuando, pensei em fazer uma coisa bem simples para o natal, só para não deixar passar e guardar o dinheiro mais para o ano novo, quando os meninos vierem para cá.

- Meninos? Perdi alguma coisa?

- Você sempre perde. O Jay e o Sirius, cabeção.

- Evans, francamente! Você não acha que já está indo longe demais tentando me empurrar para o Sirius? Promover um ano novo de casais...

- Não estou empurrando ninguém amiga, sério. Só quero ficar com meu namorado e meus amigos no ano novo. Sério.

- Ok, Lily. Além do mais, vamos precisar de alguém para festejar nossos milhões.

Revirando os olhos, Lily levantou-se e deu uma checada no espelho, antes de conferir a hora no celular.

- Tenho que ir, meu horário de almoço está no fim e aquela farmácia parece mais mercado de peixe ou pastelaria de japônes, como prefirir.

Lily estava trabalhando na fármacia em frente ao prédio. Ambas sabíamos que isso não chegava nem perto do que ela realmente buscava. Como já devo ter mencionado, Lily tem um ateliê, onde passa seus croquis para o tecido. Como você também já sabe, estamos passando por uma fase difícil, e então ela teve que fechar as portas de seu grande sonho por faltas de recursos. Mas isso será por pouco tempo, eu sei.

Logo depois que minha amiga me deixou um beijo no ar e saiu, fui tomar um banho e me preparar para "arrasar". Na tarde anterior, um dos majestrais editores do The Midnight telefonou-me e agendou uma entrevista de emprego. Imagine só, eu, uma jovem mulher futura jornalista, trabalhando em um jornal de peso e ainda por cima milionária (o prêmio da mega sairia em alguns dias)? Incrível demais.

Optei por uma saia cinza até os joelhos, blusa branca com o mínimo de decote possível e meu único blazer preto. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e passei pó, blush e rímel. O espelho revelou-me quase uma profissional, mas novamente tive a sensação de não reconhecer por completo a mulher no espelho, só que dessa vez foi menos angustiante, mais perto da verdade, como se eu estivesse chegando lá.

Desci até a portaria e aguardei meu táxi chegar (tive o bom senso de não usar minha moto). O percurso deve ter durado cerca de quinze minutos, mas me pareceu uma eternida do quão ansiosa estava.

A sede do jornal era incrível. Bem decorado e arejado. Fui até a recepcionista, uma negra linda que lembrou-me aquela cigana de O Corcunda de Notre-Dame, E smeralda.

- Moça? Posso ajudar?

- Sim, tenho uma entrevista marcada com o Sr. Bennet.

A cigana checou algo em seu computador. Sharon, o crachá dizia. Bom, prefiro Esmeralda.

-Marlene McKinnon?

-Sim.

- Venha comigo.

Tentei imitar o modo seguro com que Sharon andava. Passos largos e firmes, o nariz lá em cima, o quadril empinado e de um lado para o outro. Acho que deixei a desejar, a julgar pelo modo como o carinha do elevador me olhou de um jeito engraçado. Não o culpei, já que nem eu mesma conseguia segurar a risada. Logo depois eu estava em frente a porta em que seria decidido o próximo passo da minha vida.

- Escute, se você quer esse emprego apenas responda as perguntas e seja você. Não importa o quão louca seja.

E assim, Sharon foi em direção ao elevador, parecendo orgulhosa demais para quem me deu um conselho. Resolvi não discutir. Bati na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença.

O escritório era enorme. À esquerda, encaixada na parede, estava uma TV gigante, um vídeo game e um sofá vermelho de couro. À direita, uma estante repleta de livros com uma poltrona de cada lado, separadas por um tapete de linho egípcio. À minha frente, atrás de uma mesa de escritório, um cara careca, com as sombrancelhas juntas, feições um tanto quanto assustadoras, porém com fartas bochechas que quebravam esse mal estar inicial ao olhá-lo (em partes), o Sr. Bennet. Sim, eu já sabia o que me aguardava, mas o sujeito era muito mais, hum, exótico do que eu imaginara.

- Imagino que seja a Senhorita McKinnon – seu olhar examinou-me de cima a baixo.

- Muito prazer – estendi a mão, no que fui ignorada.

- Sente-se – apontou para a cadeira atrás de mim – Bom, aqui diz que você cursa jornalismo há dois anos, certo?

-Exatamente.

-E que a única experiência no ramo foi no jornal da escola, certo?

- Sim – respondi, constrangida.

- E também diz que os outros trabalhos que teve não tinham nada a ver com a área?

Achei a pergunta desnecessária. Aquele cara estava querendo me humilhar, não gosto disso. Vendo que não respondi, continuou:

- Pelo seu currículo, você não teria a menor chance em um jornal com nossa amplitude, mas confesso que a opinião da equipe alterou-se assim que lemos o artigo que a senhorita teve a ousadia de nos mandar acompanhando-o. Um jornalista precisa ser ousado, ter opinião. Seu texto comprovou que você tem talento para isso, embora sempre possamos melhorar.

- Artigo?

- Claro garota, o artigo sobre o governo, os costumes, o bom senso - ele entregou-me o tal artigo. Sim, eu o reconhecia. Havia o feito há alguns anos para ajudar Sirius em alguma matéria. Mas como foi parar ali?

Sirius. Ele esteve em casa três dias antes, quando eu terminava de imprimir o currículo. Tentei me lembrar. Estávamos mexendo em algumas pastas. Ele sabia o destino do papél sendo impresso.

-McKinnon? Me ouviu?

- Desculpe senhor, como disse?

- Outra característica de escritores e colunistas: o mundo da lua... Estava dizendo que seria um prazer tê-la em nossa equipe.

- O senhor está me, me contratando?

- A senhorita realmente consegue ser um caso raro - olhou para algum ponto e em seguida novamente em meus olhos – como consegue ser tão talentosa e tão lerda ao mesmo tempo?

**N/A: **Olá!

Bom, eu sei que dei uma sumida, mas além de explicações clichês como a escola, teve o carnaval, umas coisas por aqui e enfim... O chapter estava pronto faz tempo, só demorei para postar por conta desses empecilhos.

**Marina: **Minha fiel leitora, aqui está! Perdoe a demora e obrigado pelo ''fic legal''

Beijos,

B.

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de de ver um sorriso sincero no rosto de minha nova colega de trabalho, Sharon, e deixar o jornal, chamei um táxi e segui em direção a casa de James, sem saber ao certo se iria agradecer ou discutir. Sem dúvida, eu estava animada e muito agradecida, porém também me sentia, sei lá, traída e incapaz.

O táxi parou em frente a casa de Jay. Desci do carro e fui em direção a porta, apertar a campainha. Uma. Duas . Três vezes. Nada.

- A que devo a honra?

Devo ter gritado, e assim que me virei, Sirius estava na rua, em cima da moto.

- Oi – disse ele.

- A gente precisa conversar.

- Tá, sobe ai.

Sirius estava com outro capacete pendurado no braço. Preferi não perguntar o porquê.

- Vamos Lene - insistiu, lendo minha expressão.

- Onde você vai?

- Trazer minha Lene de volta.

Ainda relutante, subi em sua garupa, passando os braços em volta de sua cintura. A camisa de algodão permitia que eu sentisse os músculos por baixo do tecido fino. Mais uma vez, ele usava aquele perfume.

Devo ter ficado perdida em meus pensamento como vinha ocorrendo ultimamente, pois mal havíamos deixado o tumultoso centro da cidade e estávamos num bosque. Em um bosque lindo, com flores distribuídas por todos os cantos e alguns bancos de madeira antiga. Desci da moto, extremamente tonta com tanta beleza.

- Isso é lindo!

-É, fazia tempo que não vinha aqui. Vem – disse, pegando em minha mão – Vamos andar.

Seguimos uma trilha. Em algum lugar ali perto deveria ter um rio, pois pude ouvir o som de água corrente e os murmúrios do riacho. O silêncio tranquilo foi quebrado por Six.

- Então, o que você queria me dizer?

-Han?

- Você disse 'precisamos conversar' – explicou, imitando de um jeito péssimo minha adorável voz, como de costume.

Parei abruptamente.

- Porque você anexou aquele texto ao meu currículo?

- Ah, é isso. Bom, era um bom texto, um bom currículo, uma boa profissional...- sorriu, maroto.

-Estou falando sério!

-Lene, relaxa. O texto era ótimo! Mas, não me diga que eu te atrapalhei e...

- Não, não – tranquilizei-o - Eles me aceitaram! - completei, fazendo uma dancinha improvisada.

- Lene, isso é demais! – Respondeu, abraçando-me, fazendo com que um arrepio percorrese a espinha – Vem cá, vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Seguimos juntos em direção a ... não sei onde, enquanto eu contava a incrível aparência de meu novo chefe e de Sharon, a "gostosona", como Sirius nomeou.

O barulho do riacho ficou cada vez mais forte, até que me deparei com a parte mais bonita do percurso. Estávamos próximos a margem do rio, as árvores ao redor eram de um verde incrível, enquanto as flores possuiam um rosado delicado.

Sentei -me, absorvendo cada detalhe do local, enquanto Sirius deitava-se, pousando a cabeça em meu colo. Aquilo era incrível. Lembrei da época em que era criança e corria pelo sítio de minha avó, descalça, quando a única preocupação era não esquecer o horário que o bolo ia ficar pronto, para comê-lo quentinho.

A ventania suave dentro de minha mente dissipou-se no momento em que senti um flash invadindo meus olhos.

- Ah, lá vem você e essa sua câmera.

- Instinto – responde ele, dando de ombros – gosto de fotografar coisas que valem a pena.

- Como minha cara de boboca?

- Exatamente. Agora tenho a capa de minha coleção.

- Coleção?

- Fui chamado para um "teste" na agência Ostrian. Tinha que preparar um álbum. Com essa foto, tô dentro.

- Quero meus direitos, hein? Já que não vai adiantar eu dizer para você não usá-la...

Ele levantou-se, tirou a camisa, a carteira e o celular do bolso e jogou-os ao lado da mochila que carregava.

- O que você está fazendo?

Mal terminei a minha frase, Sirius se atirou dentro nas águas.

- MALUCO! – gritei.

- Aaaah, tem coisa melhor que isso! – respondeu, girando dentro d'água - Vem Lene, tá gostoso.

- Jamais. E u tenho juízo.

- Então deixa eu desajuizar você, pequena.

Dizendo isso, saiu do rio e correu até mim que, vislumbrada pela visão de seu abdômen tão... enfim, fiz a burrada de não correr. Fui pega no colo, como uma andorinha pega por um gato. E que gato.

- Sirius, me bota no chãããããão! – ri, numa tentativa fracassada de me soltar.

Em um segundo, estava dentro do rio, com raiva e achando graça.

- Não disse que a água estava ótima? – disse Sirius, perto demais da minha pessoa com tanto espaço a nossa volta.

Realmente, a água estava ótima, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer, e não estava bem ligando para isso.

- De novo, você é doido cara. DO-I-DO.

-Só se for por você – sussurrou, agora verdadeiramente próximo de mim. Enlaçou minha cintura com um dos braços, e com a outra mão acariciou meu rosto. Isso em uma fração de segundos.

- Sirius, eu...

- Não vou fazer nada que você não queira Lene, acredite- seus lábios estavam em minha orelha – Só me deixa ficar perto de você uma vez. Não fuja, por favor.

Fugir? Me diga santo pai do brigadeiro, como eu poderia?

Só pude ver nós dois ali. Nenhum som, nenhuma árvore, só nós dois. Então fiz uma coisa, sim, _eu_ fiz uma coisa, que a Marlene McKinnon de hoje não cogitaria em sequer pensar e que a Marlene que outrora fui sonhava em fazer todos os dias.

Acabei com o espaço entre nós.

Sim, _eu_ o beijei.


	9. Chapter 9

- E então? – perguntou Lily, impaciente.

- E então foi só isso – respondi, tentando não sorrir e fracassando terrivelmente.

- Só isso? _Só isso_? Marlene McKinnon, toma vergonha nessa cara de pau amassada! Você passsa a tarde toda se pegando com aquela coisa que é o Sirius, num dos lugares mais perfeitos dessa cidade, e me diz _só isso?_

- O que mais você queria que eu dissesse?

Lily estava impossível. Não a culpo. Cheguei em casa com minha roupa de jornalista profissional encharcada, coberta pelo moletom do meu "amigo" e com uma cara de felicidade que não demonstrava já faz um tempo... acho que se fosse ao contrário talvez eu ficaria um pouco curiosa. Além do mais, não a poupei dos detalhes, despejei tudo tão rápido que a pobre e doce Lils pediu que eu repetisse.

- Bom, vocês estão... – então olhou para mim, com as sombrancelhas pulando da testa.

Boa pergunta. O que eu poderia dizer? Éramos dois "adultos" (ok, da minha parte havia meia cabeça adolescente gritando) ficando juntos numa tarde. Assim, bem juntos. Rolou alguns beijos, sim, alguns ótimos beijos, mas o que eu poderia esperar?

Sirius deixara-me em casa cerca de três ou quatros horas depois, despedindo-se com um beijo na testa e um rápido, porém profundo, beijo no nos lábios. Simples. Não houve nem um "vou te ligar".

Confidenciei isso para minha amiga que, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, perguntou-me, filosófica e profundamente:

- Fazendo uma avaliação mais detalhada sobre o assunto, diga-me, numa escala de 0 a 10, onde Sisi estaria?


	10. Chapter 10

- Aha! Marlene ganha tudo, huhuhu!

- Ah Lene, assim não dá - disse Luan, fazendo bico e jogando o controle de video-game no tapete da sala.

- Você está roubando! EU VI! – retrucou Miguel.

-Me diga, como eu iria roubar no video-game?

- Do mesmo jeito que você rouba as barras de chocolate do meu quarto – gritou Luan, rindo.

- Que calúnia - acompanhei sua risada gostosa – Além do mais...

E foi mais ou menos assim que passamos a tarde: jogando, comendo, rindo e brincando. A Sra. Mint, para variar, tinha saido para mais uma de suas compras em lojas chiques e caras das quais eu não entraria durante algum tempo. Fomos interrompidos pelo som da campainha. Levei um pulo tão grande que deixei os meninos rindo sozinhos de minha cara e fui atender.

- A mãe de vocês está esperando alguém? – gritei, já no corredor.

Como resposta, mais risadas. Garotos são bobos desde pequenos.

- Sim? - disse, abrindo a porta e levando um susto- SIRIUS!

-Oi – respondeu ele, todo galã. Meu galã – Estou te atrapalhando?

-Não, é que, han, como você soube que eu estava aqui?

Quando Sirius fez menção de responder, calou-se e olhou para trás de mim. Segui seu olhar e encontrei dois garotos olhando-o com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto.

-Quem é ele, Lene? – perguntou Miguel.

-Meu amigo - respondi, tímida – Sirius, esses são Miguel e Luan. Meninos, esse é o Sirius.

-Oi – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso esse que me arrancou outro - Posso entrar?

- Entra ai cara – respondeu o irmão mais velho, interrompendo-me.

Parei para trancar a porta enquanto os garotos seguiam em frente. Levei outro susto quando percebi que Sirius estava atrás de mim.

- Acho que hoje passarei por um interrogatório - disse ele, os lábios em minha orelha, descendo para o pescoço. Depois, riu em meu cangote de um jeito que me deixou arrepiada. Típico.

Fomos até a sala, onde os meninos estavam sentados, cada um em uma das poltronas de veludo vermelha escura. Sra. Mint pode ser uma vadia, mas sua casa tem uma das decorações mais perfeitas que já vi.

- Ok, ok – sentei ao lado de Sirius no sofá que outrora estava eu e Miguel – O que vocês querem fazer?

- Conversar – disse Miguel – Vocês são amigos a bastante tempo?

Eu não estava acreditando naquilo. Reprimi uma risada, e vi que Black fez o mesmo.

- Há muito tempo, desde que tínhamos sua idade.

- Nossa, aguentar a Lene desde pequena deve ter sido muito chato – riu Luan, revelando suas covinhas. Fico pensando em quando esses meninos crescerem...

- Foi difícil – brincou Sirius, no que levou um tapa – Mas acho que tive muita sorte. Eu ouvi muito falar de vocês.

- Engraçado, a Lene nunca disse nada sobre você – respondeu Miguel, arqueando as sombrancelhas.

- É que – comecei, no que fui interrompida por Sirius, que, nada abalado, resolveu puxar um assunto que agradace os garotos, vendo a capa de um dos jogos de Luan.

-Esse é o quarto mesmo? Não acredito! – seus olhos brilhavam mais que os do gatinho do Shrek.

- É – a face de Miguel foi se iluminando – ganhei do meu pai, é raridade.

- Eu consegui o primeiro, num bazar – respondeu Six, rindo enquanto observava a mudança d e humor dos garotos.

Bom, assim podemos dizer que, se os garotos precisassem de algum incentivo para gostar de meu _amigo_, este foi adiquirido todo naquele instante. As faces marrentas estavam com sorrisos de orelha a orelha (como o de Sirius) e confesso, apesar de feliz, fiquei enciumada. As três 'crianças' jogavam, riam e falavam de códigos dos quais eu nunca havia ouvido falar.

- Bem, vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente, tá?

Não preciso dizer que fui ignorada.

Lavei toda a louça que já tínhamos sujado, guardei-a e comecei a preparar nosso jantar. Levei um susto tremendo ao ver que já eram 19h30 da noite. Optei por fazer algo mais agradável aos olhos do que saudável. Batata frita ao molho de alguma coisa que estava anotado em um caderninho em cima da mesa da cozinha. Em partes, por que era mais rápido e gostoso, e em partes, porque eu sou uma ótima cozinheira – tão boa que consegui botar fogo na cortina da cozinha da minha tia. Não foi minha culpa o fogão ficar perto da janela.

Assim que terminei, coloquei tudo na bandeija de rodinha (tenho que mencionar isso, é muito luxo para uma Marlene só) e levei par a sala. Tudo estava como deixei, exceto por haver dois garotos, ao invés se três.

- Cadê o Miguel?

- Ele foi ver alguma coisa no quarto, já faz um tempo – respondeu Luan , sem tirar os olhos da TV – VAAAAI SIRIUS!

Resolvi verificar o que Miguel estaria fazendo sozinho. Segui até o fim do corredor e bati na porta de seu quarto.

- Miguel, tudo bem?

- Uhun – resmungou.

-Posso entrar?

- Pode.

Encontrei o loirinho deitado na cama, com os olhos fixos em algo entre o ventilador de teto, e uma mancha preta. Manchas na casa de Sra. Mint, estranho. Sentei na beira de sua cama.

- O que você tem?

- Nada – resmungou de novo.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Sirus, com metade do corpo para dentro.

- Pode.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou para mim. Pude ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Ho-ho, seria preocupação?

- Não sei – dei de ombros- Você está com alguma dor, Mig?

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente.

– Dor onde? – perguntei, levantando-me e sendo puxada novamente para cama por Sirius.

- No coração – resmungou, novamente.

-AIMEUDEUS! Vou te levar para o médico – gritei, desesperada.

- Não Lene – riu Sirius – não é desse tipo de dor que ele tá falando, né Miguel?

Ah, claro, agora Sirius conhecia os garotos mais que eu. Como assim? Demorei para entender do que ele estava falando, até que finalmente compreendi.

- Oh, sim. É a Milena? – perguntei.

- Ahan – respondeu Miguel , ainda com o olhar fixo – Ela está andando com um menino novo lá, e a amiga dela disse que ela gosta dele.

Sirius, que estava olhando para o menino com um jeitinho todo diferente, deitou ao seu lado, mas de modo contrário, com os pés onde estava a cabeça de Miguel e o imitou, olhando para algum lugar naquele teto também. O que será que os tetos tem de tão agradáveis para se olhar?

- Quer um conselho? – perguntou ele, no que Miguel assentiu – Não fique esperando ver no que vai dar. Se você gosta mesmo dessa Mirela...

- Milena – corrigiu Mig.

- ... não deixe passar, vá atrás. Não perca ela para nenhum outro idiota. Acredite, palavras de quem já passou por isso , garoto. Pode ser que você não tenha a mesma chance que um cara que eu conheço está tendo, de consertar tudo. Nunca se sabe o quanto essa garota é ou vai ser especial para você.

Agora Sirius não olhava mais para o atraente teto. Não pude evitar de sorrir.

**N/A: ** Oi! Vamos lá: Mil desculpas pela demora, mas a criatividade andava lá embaixo e eu estava passando por provas e unsproblemas nada legais, então... Mas aqui estou! E posso dizer que o próximo já está pronto! E sim, vou parar de enrolar.

**Marina: **Aeee mulher! Voltou! Muito obrigado, aqui está! Amo seus comentários u.u Beijo.

**Atena's Daughter**** : **Querida, quanto tempo! Não posso reclamar muito da sua sumida né, mas enfim... obrigado! Matar vocês de curiosidade um poquinho é sempre bom. Beijo!

Seria muito pedir reviews?

Beijos,

B.


	11. Chapter 11

Véspera de Natal. Aquela noite linda, em que você reúne sua família para celebrar e blábláblá. Lily havia ido, como toda boa atrasada, atrás do peru para a nossa ceia. Lá estava eu, na cozinha, preparando uma torta de morango (para deixar o limão de lado) para a sobremesa. Parecia que tudo estava começando a seguir seu rumo – minha vida entrando nos eixos. Eu tinha um novo emprego, um bilhete de loteria futuramente premiado nas mãos e um, bem, ficante estável. Já fazia uma semana que estávamos saindo. Depois daquela tarde na casa dos Mint, nos víamos com cada vez mais frequência. Tive um ataque quando, no dia seguinte, recebi uma ligação do Sirius, convidando-me para sair junto com o Jay e com a Lils. Encontro de casais... não podia ser simplesmente apenas mais uma ficada. A vida mostrava-se perfeita. Mas mesmo assim decidi não tomar falsas esperanças, uma vez que antes de tudo, éramos amigos e conheço muito bem seu jeito: um fujitivo de relacionamentos. E galinha.

Mas eu tinha certeza que, apesar de todas as promessas que fiz a mim mesma, estava prestes a cair do precipício, de congelar subindo o Everest, de deitar na B.A. Estava quase apaixonada. Ou completamente, talvez. Fudeu.

Enquanto dava os últimos toques na torta, distribuindo morangos com chocolate em sua superfície, como vi Remo fazendo certa vez, a campainha tocou. Sorri na hora, mas o desfiz assim que olhei no relógio e percebi que ainda era cedo. Sirius disse que viria me desejar um feliz natal pessoalmente, já que iria ter que ficar com a "tia Mary", mãe do James, o próprio, e sua família. Mas não estava na hora. A campainha ainda tocava, percebi, depois de sair de meus devaneios. Uma luz acendeu-se em minha cabeça, como naqueles desenhos animados e lembrei que de certo seria Lily, com aquela mão pesada e cabeça vazia, que tinha esquecido a chave.

- Caaaaaaaaaaaalma, já disse para você deixar a chave na bolsa - gritei, destrancando a porta – ou pedir outra par...

-Olá – respondeu o dono da mão insistente que apertava a campainha, interrompendo-me. Ou talvez fora meu choque.

Não, não era lily. Ao invés do cabelo ruivo vivo, estavam fios loiros. Olhos azuis claríssimos, boca levemente rosada e bem torneada, que transformava-se em um sorriso, outrora encantador, mas agora repugnante. Vestia uma calça jeans preta, camisa branca e blazer escuro. Sapatos clássicos e limpos. No pulso esquerdo, o mesmo relógio que havia ganhado anos atrás, do avô. As mãos estavam ocupadas por um buque enorme e repleto de rosas brancas. Mais alto que eu, senti seu olhar me analisar por completa. O inverso de Sirius, por assim dizer. Todas que o vissem pensariam no príncipe encantado, o homem dos sonhos . Mas não eu. Não mais.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, Ma? – perguntou Erick.

Meu EX NAMORADO. O homem que acabou comigo pedia para que eu o deixasse entrar na minha casa. Tive vontade de dizer tudo o que trancafiei por muito tempo na minha garganta, no meu coração partido. Mas por algum motivo, as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

- O que – respirei – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver gata, que jeito de me receber – ele já estava dentro de casa. Eu ainda segurava a porta.

- Vá embora- murmurei, depois pigarreei e repeti mais alto, mais firme.

- Eu vim aqui falar com você e você vai me ouvir, querida.

-É Marlene. E te ouvir? Escuta aqui, quem vai me ouvir é você. Como você ousa aparecer na porta da minha casa depois do que fez comigo? E o pior, no momento que eu mais precisava de você ao meu lado! – a furia tomou conta de mim – Ai, do nada, você aparece aqui como se fossemos bons e velhos amigos. Você já teve sua chance de acabar comigo. E você o fez. Agora faça-me o favor de cair fora. Nosso assunto encerra-se por aqui.

Fiquei tão atordoada com o turbilhão de sentimentos em mim, que, um segundo depois, me vi presa entre a parede e o corpo de Erick, a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro. Seu hálito batia diretamente em meu rosto e seus lábios chegando cada vez mais perto. Aquele fogo que nos envolvia foi tomado por uma aproximação fria e calculista.

-Vai, me fala que você não sente nada por mim – sussurou, com a voz rouca, passando os lábios pela minha orelha, fazendo caminho em direção ao meu pescoço.

- Se tem alguma coisa que eu sinto por você, isso se chama nojo.

Enquanto eu o empurrava, retorcia-me, tentando fazer com que ele tirasse as mãos de mim, Erick não exitava, segurando meus pulsos com uma força incrível. Depois de alguns istantes, consegui ouvir a porta da sala bater. Lily, pensei, ela vai dar a louca. Graças a Deus!

- Tira as mãos dela. – não foram da boca de Lily que as palavras saíram. A voz de Sirius estava calma, baixa e fria. Seus pulsos pendiam fechados ao lado do corpo, e pude perceber a força que ele fazia para não se descontrolar. O tom de sua voz e sua presença fez com que Erick afrouxasse o aperto. Mas seu show não havia acabado.

- Ora, ora, se não é Sirius Black! Quanto tempo, meu amigo.

- Você sabe muito bem que não somos amigos – disse, após soltar uma risada irônica e sem alegria – E eu já mandei você tirar as mãos dela.

- Ok, ok –cedeu Erick , recuando – Mas..

- Saía daqui Erick - falei, alto o suficiente para que ambos ouvissem, esfregando meus pulsos e indo em direção a Sirius, mas fui interrompida.

- Ah, então você me chama até aqui e depois de tudo me manda embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Como é? – dissemos Sirius e eu, juntos.

- É isso mesmo que o você ouviu, Black. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas acho bom acabar por aqui. Digamos que a Lenezinha e eu estamos nos – ele fez uma pausa, como se saboreasse a mentira que estava prestas a vir – reconciliando.

O absurdo daquelas palavras e o rídiculo daquilo tudo deixou-me tão boquiaberta que nada, absolutamente nada, saiu de minha boca. Em um momento Erick pairava no meio de Sirius e eu, e, no outro, estava no chão, com Sirius sobre seu corpo, espancando-o.

- Ah meu Deus! – fui pega de surpresa a ouvir o grito de Lily, seguida por James, que entrou no meio da confusão para apartar o UFC que ocorria na sala de minha casa.

- Lene – continuou minha amiga, vindo até mim ao ver minha expressão de choque e as marcas em meu pulso – Você tá bem? O que tá acontecendo, o que... o que esse estrume tá fazendo aqui?

- O, o, Erick apareceu e...

- Já entendi tudo- respondeu-me.

- PAREM VOCÊS, PAREM- gritei, inutilmente, já que o som de minha voz espatifou-se junto com a mesa de centro. Agora, narrando, parece até engraçado o momento Bridget Jones que tive. Pude até ouvir o som de It's Raining Men ecoando pela sala. O som dos gritos e o barulho foram o suficiente para fazer com que cabeças curiosas surgissem no corredor. Quando James finalmente conseguiu deter um Sirius com os lábios ensaguentados, Llily atingiu a cabeça de Erick com seu querido vaso chinês, fazendo com que meu ex-namorado caísse juntamente com os cacos.

- TUCHÊ! - gritou ela.

- Calma cara – dizia James – o que aconteceu aqui?

Mas Sirius, diferentemente do que esperei que fizesse, apenas soltou-se dos braços de seu amigo, passou por mim e parou por apenas alguns instantes, para enfatizar bem a mensagem que queria passar. Sua frieza atingiu-me como o iceberg atingira o Titanic. A mágoa em suas palavras era clara:

- Depois de tudo o que ele te fez... eu não esperava isso de você. Não mesmo.

**N/A: Desculpem-me pela demora do chapter, mas não consegui postar antes. Digamos que tive minha criatividade sequestrada durante esse mês e não conseguia encontrar um fim para o chapter. E seria bom se minhas gatas derem o ar da graça, haha.**

**Um beijo, até o próximo!**

**B.**


	12. Chapter 12

Demorei apenas alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Sirius havia acreditado nas palavras falsas e sujas de Erick! Aquilo o afetou tanto quanto a mim. Não consegui me conter, nem mesmo quando ouvi a voz de Lily gritando lá de dentro para que eu voltasse e explicasse a ela toda aquela bagunça, aquela história sem pé e nem cabeça. Segui atrás de Sirius, que já havia ido muito a frente de mim. Com o elevador cheio, tentei as escadas, o que me atrasou consideravelmente. Quando cheguei na portaria, nenhum sinal do meu amor.

- Se Zé, o senhor viu um cara moreno, alto, passar por aqui?

- Um maluco correndo? Vi sim, Lene. E ele parecia muito mal e zangado e ...

- Desculpa, mas o senhor sabe para onde ele foi? – indaguei, sentindo-me uma estúpida que não dava conta de nada sozinha.

- Ele pegou a moto e saiu. Sabe, disse que ia me pagar se segurasse ela aqui na frente, mas...

- Muito obrigado, seu Zé.

Pensa Marlene, pensa. Para onde Sirius poderia ter ido? Não, ele não iria para a casa do James... não nervoso como estava, ainda mais para uma festa de natal. O trabalho? Droga, ele nem me disse onde ficava, aliás, era noite de natal, não teria ninguém lá. Para a casa de uma de suas amiguinhas? Não, só a ideia me causava náuseas.

Sentei na calçada de casa, a cabeça entre as mãos, as lágrimas descendo. Em tão pouco tempo, ganhei a atenção e o carinho de alguém que gostava verdadeiramente de mim, me via como eu realmente era. E foi em menos tempo ainda que consegui perder tudo.

Minha lamentação foi interrompida pelo toque do meu celular, que eu até tinha esquecido estar no meu bolso. Deixei que tocasse, quem quer que fosse não deveria me tirar do meu momento fossa, ao som de She's Like The Wind, do Patrick Swaze, o toque da semana. Quem quer que fosse, queria mesmo falar comigo. Tirei o celular do bolso, quando a ideia de ser Sirius iluminou meu rosto. Fui pega de surpresa po ver o nome de quem estava me chamando na tela do celular.

- Oi – gritou Remus, do outro lado, antes mesmo de eu dizer algo - Até que enfim, mulher!

- Olá Remus, que saudade... – me ouvi dizer. Sua voz me fazia bem, a voz de um velho amigo para todas as horas, um tanto compromeitdo demais com o trabalho, mas ainda assim – Por onde tem andando?

- Também estou, querida. Mas não liguei para isso. Estou aqui mesmo, na cidade. A intenção era fazer uma surpresa, mas acho que tem uma surpresa alta e descabelado com uma moto aqui em casa, e é para você.

- O Si... o Sirius está ai? – perguntei, feliz e um tanto confusa.

- Está, acho bom você vir pra cá, Lene.

- Ele sabe que você me ligou?

- Claro que não, sei lá cara, ele chegou muito estranho, nunca o vi assim. A única coisa que consegui arrancar dele foi "Lene" e "Erick", então decidi te ligar. Algo me diz, pelo tom de sua voz, que ele não é o único mal por aqui.

- Estou indo ai, Rem.

Depois de duas ou três palavras a mais, desliguei e peguei o primeiro táxi que passou em minha frente. Em vinte minutos, estava em frente a uma casa amarela, com um jardim bem cuidado e bonito, apesar de perceber que em algumas partes a grama precisava ser aparada. A simples e fofa casa de Remus, como costumávamos dizer. O único, além de Sirius (apartamento em Londres) , que tinha casa própria de nosso grupinho. Mesmo viajando pra lá e pra cá a trabalho, ele a mantia ali, alegando que a casa serviria como um aviso a nós, que nunca nos livraríamos dele, aonde quer que fosse.

Passei pelo portão e bati na porta, preferindo não apertar a campainha para não deixar Sirius desconfiado. O aperto no peito e o nervosismo que sentia pareceu se esvair por inteiro ao ver o rapaz de cabelo castanho claro, com uma cicatriz charmosa no queixo, abrir a porta. Abracei-o com tanta força que, em um ímpeto, desmoronei e comecei a chorar novamente. Por saudade e por... medo. Medo que Sirius não me ouvísse, que não acreditasse em mim.

-Eeeeei, eu sei que a emoção de me ver causa isso as pessoas, mas não precisa de tanto – brincou, passando a mão por meus cabelos e secando uma lágrima que insistia em cair. Seu olhar, porém, demostrava a pena de me ver daquele jeito, o afeto que sentia por mim - Ele está lá no quarto. Foi tomar um banho e se jogou na cama.

Assenti com a cabeça, e segui em direção ao quarto, no fim do corredor. Bati duas vezes, até ouvir um resmungo, que interpretei como um entre.

- Olha pra mim –disse, alguns segundo depois de entrar.

A minha voz fez com que seu corpo virasse lentamente em minha direção, depois se levantou de modo a ficar apenas a alguns centímetros de distância.

-O que.. Remus te avisou?

- Avisou Sirius e... e eu precisava vir falar com você.

- Você não tem que me explicar nada – atirou, cínico – Não tínhamos nada um com o outro, certo?

Mesmo sendo verdade, ouvir aquilo dele me causou um abalo profundo. O chão pareceu sumir abaixo de meus pés. Então percebi que, no fundo, tínhamos tido _sim_ alguma coisa. E não fui só eu que havia sentido.

- Não, não tem nada certo. Eu amo você Sirius – aquilo fez com que seus ombros ficassem mais rígidos e seu olhar ainda mais cravado ao meu – Eu amo muito você. Acho que sempre amei... sempre. O Erick simplesmente apareceu por lá e tentou me agarrar, quando você chegou. Acho que quem aqui deveria estar zangada sou eu, não você, por pensar que eu o teria dado algum tipo de chance.

De repente percebi que a mágoa toda não era apenas dele, mas minha.

Vi seus braços se levantarem, como se fosse me puxar para perto, mas depois penderam ao lado de seu corpo. Seu olhar estava perdido, como se estivesse tentando entender o que eu acabara de lhe dizer. Ele permaneceu parado por um tempo e então percebi que eu deveria ir embora. No fundo, Sirius não sentia nada por mim. Aquele poderia ter sido o pretexto ideal para deixarmos de sair, ele poderia ter cansado de nós, quem sabe?

Virei, decidida ir direto para um convento, já que minha vida amorosa parecia não ter sentido e nem mesmo lógica. Talvez eu devesse mesmo seguir os conselhos da tia Anita e pertencer apenas a eu devesse pedir transferência de meu trabalho para outra cidade e começar uma vida nova, conhecer novas pessoas. Minhas neuras foram interrompidas no momento em que Sirius segurou meu braço, fazendo com que, ao me virasse, ficasse cara a cara com ele, sentindo sua respiração frenética junto a minha, praticamente ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

-Você está certa – disse ele - fui um idiota por não enxergar a verdade, estava nervoso. Me entenda Lene, o cara estava com as mãos em cima de você... Não queria vê-lo ganhando de novo, não suportaria ver você com ele novamente. Eu te amo Marlene McKinnon, como nunca amei ninguém, como nunca pensei em amar qualquer outra pessoa - passou a mão por meu rosto, enlaçando minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto de si enquanto falava - Eu te amo desde quando você me empurrou daquela maldita árvore quando tínhamos 7 anos. Eu te amo desde quando você me ajudou naquela prova de matemática, na quinta série. Eu te amo desde que fizemos aquele plano idiota para juntar a Lils e o Jay. Eu te amo desde sua época patricinha, gótica, emo – riu – eu te amo desde que me beijou no riacho. Eu te amo desde quando eu te conheço, Lene. Cara, eu te amo desde antes de te amar. A prova está aqui, ou você acha que eu ia falar essas coisas pra qualquer uma? Eu te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo –repetia, passando os lábios por minha testa, minhas bochechas, meu nariz, meu pescoço – Eu só te peço Lene, para que deixe eu te amar de verdade.

Seus olhos cinzas misteriosos brilhavam enquanto esperava uma resposta minha. Uma simples palavra poderia o fazer o cara mais feliz do mundo, notei, e vi, _senti_, que era verdade. Eu poderia ter Sirius Black, como sempre quis. Meu melhor amigo, o amor da minha vida. Acho que valeria a pena arriscar.

- Eu deixo Six, eu deixo.

Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço, juntei minha testa com a dele e puxei seus lábios em direção ao meu. Ele abraçou-me e aprofundou o beijo, causando como sempre o arrepio constante que eu sentia, o formigamento, a sensação de calor e proteção. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, em pé, sentindo apenas um ao outro, trocando olhares e juras de amor (nunca pensei que ouviria isso de mim mesma). Fomos interrompidos pela batida na porta e o som da mesma se abrindo. Um Remus sorridente colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, e desejou, com um brilho no olhar:

-Feliz Natal, meus amigos. Já é meia noite.

**N/A: Heeey!**

**Minhas lindas, viu só que eu acabei postando muito mais rápido esse chapter depois de ler as reviews? Não foi puro acaso, haha. Bom, espero que tenham curtido esse chapter, resolvi parar de enrolar e, particularmente, achei que ficou fofo dessa vez.**

**Respondendo:**

**Atena's Daughter: Que bom que gostou! Bom, Sirius foi meio bestinha mesmo. Beijo!**

**Analu Black e Viollet Black: (a mafia das Black) Obrigado gente, fico feliz que tenham gostado, bem vindas \o/**

**Anony: sua linda, me deixou feliz *-***

**Marina: Senti sua falta mulheeeeer! Sim, minha mente voltou sã e salva e inteirinha, eu acho. Aqui está, espero que tenha gostado também.**

**Parece que o Erick não agradou-as, mas foi legal ver vocês surtarem um pouco.**

**Review?**

**Beijos,**

**B.**


	13. Chapter 13

- Esse lugar é lindo – eu disse, sentindo que tudo aquilo que passei há dois dias atrás valeu a pena, ao olhar para o céu estrelado e para o homem deitado ao meu lado, com os olhos cinzas viajando pelo céu.

- Eu sei – respondeu.

Sirius levantou-se e montou seu telescópio, quieto e concentrado, como sempre ficava quando estava aprontando alguma.

- Amor?

Pegou então sua mochila, e tirou alguns pergaminhos de dentro, depois voltou para o telescópio, direcionando-o para algum ponto específico.

- Lene, vem cá.

Obedeci, e me juntei a ele.

- Olha aqui, tá vendo aquela estrela ali?

Eu estava vendo um monte de estrelas, mas não quis estragar o romantismo da noite.

- Uhun... – menti.

- Não tá vendo coisa nenhuma.

- Sirius, são estrelas, são todas iguais.

- Engano seu. Olha. Aquela, a mais brilhante, perto da constelação de Órion.

- Não faço ideia da onde fica a constelação de Órion, mas estou vendo a estrela mais brilhante. Linda. – desse vez não estava mentindo.

- Claro que é linda. O nome dela é Sirius.

- Sério?

- Não acredita em mim?

- Claro que acredito, só que você nunca me disse nada sobre ter o nome de um estrela desde quando nos conhecemos.

- Eu achava meio gay – respondeu, jogando so ombros.

A estrela podia ser observada a olho nu, e continuava completamente linda, ofuscando todas as outras a sua volta. A mesma reação que Sirius provocava em mim.

- Agora – meu namorado interrompeu meus devaneios – olha aquela outra, do lado de Sirius.

- É quase tão bonita quanto. Como ela chama?

- Marlene.

Olhei para ele, vendo seus olhos brilharem.

- Está brincando, né?

- Não. Fui até o Centro de Astronomia, verifiquei se ela não tinha um nome, e dei o seu a ela. Papel passado e tudo – seu olhar divertido passeava por meu rosto.

Fiquei paralisada por alguns segundo e então o abracei. Ficamos ali por mais um bom tempo, namorando, conversando, rindo um da cara da cara do outro. O tempo parecia parar sempre que estávamos juntos. Parece algo tão clichê para se dizer, mas eu realmente me sentia segura ao seu lado. Era como se, depois de tanto tempo, o céu nublado que era minha vida finalmente voltasse a ter suas cores. Ali com Sirius, o mundo voltava a ganhar seu brilho.

Estávamos abrindo a porta do apartamento dando uns amassos quando finalmente lembrei que eu não morava sozinha e seria muito constrangedor entrar em casa e ser pega numa cena dessas pela Lily assistindo Dr. House na sala. Destranquei a porta de casa e entramos. Infelizmente, Lily não pensava do mesmo jeito que eu. House estava passando na TV, mas no sofá de casa estava ela e Jay, ao beijos.

- Aaaah, que falta de respeito – brincou Sirius - Chegar na casa da minha namorada e me deparar com uma cena dessas.

- Sabe como é né, é o instinto – disse Jay, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

Foi quando então reparei em minha amiga, estranhamente quieta e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lily, você tá chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – então apontei para James – James Potter!

- Calma Lene, aconteceu sim – disse ela, levantando-se.

- Antes de você me matar, temos uma novidade pra contar – James tinha um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto, assim como o de Lily.

- Lily finalmente vai para o exército botar ordem nos machos? – brincou Six.

- Para o exército não, mas vou colocar ordem em um macho sim – riu, olhando divertida para Jay.

Olhei para seus dedos e vi entre eles a aliança fina e brilhante que acabara de ser colocada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH VOCÊS VÃO CASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IMMMMMMMMMMMM – gritou Lily, pulando no meu pescoço, as lágrimas caindo em meus ombros.

-Aeeeee, finalmente parou de enrolar ela, Jay? – disse Sirius, abraçando o amigo.

- Uma hora a gente tem que tomar vergonha na cara né – riu James.

-Como é, Potter? – Lily fingiu-se de brava.

- Nada amor, nada.

- Awwwwwwwwwn, eu sabia que ia viver pra ver essa cena – brinquei.

-Graças a nós, Lene – disse Sirius.

- Pensando nisso – James interrompeu – temos um convite a fazer.

- Sim, já que vocês foram os nossos cupidos e estiveram com nós por todo esse tempo, o Jay quer falar uma coisa.

- Eu quero? – ele enrolou.

- AAAAAAH GENTE, FALA LOGO.

- Se eu falar vou começar a chorar – disse Lily.

- Mais? – foi a vez de Sirius.

- Ok. Anuncio nesse dia 27 de dezembro de 2012, às 23h48 minutos, que Sirius Black e Marlene Mckinnon estão oficialmente convidados e obrigados a aceitar o convite de serem a madrinha e o padrinho de nossa união matrimonial –anunciou James, fazendo uma reverência.

-AIMEUDEUS! – gritei. Olhei para o lado e vi que até Sirius parecia a beira de um ataque.

- Que que foi Almofadinhas, vai dizer que não esperava por isso?- disse Jay.

- Eu não esperava que você fosse casar, cara – Sirius disse, rindo, demonstrando estar emocionado.

- Milagres acontecem – eu disse, com a voz abafada pelas lágrimas e o rosto enfiados nas mechas vermelhas de Lily – Eu estou muito feliz por vocês.

- Então vocês aceitam? – o casal perguntou, juntos.

- É claro, pergunta idiota – falei, emocionada.

- Estamos juntos até na loucura, amigo.

Não preciso dizer de quem foi esse comentário, não é?

**N/A: Oláa!**

**Depois de sumir, finalmente tomo vergonha na cara e apareço. Me desculpem a demora, aconteceu taaaaaaaanta coisa que não consegui escrever nada praticamente sobre VEMV, mas comecei uma fic nova, então...**

**Bom, um chapter bem levinho e simples. A fic tá chegando ao fim, então está na hora de deixar nossos amores em paz, né? **

**O próximo (e talvez último) chega essa semana ainda. **

**Marina: aaaaaaaawn, que bom que você gostou! Tomara que suas orações sejam atendidas! Beijoooos!**

**Isabela N. Black: Sirius é um bobo, mas amamos ele do mesmo jeito, né? Beijos gata!**

**Atena's Daughter: Pra você eu nem vou falar nada, já surtei bastante por PM, hahaha. Quem sabe Remus não aparece no próximo... Beijoo!**

**Espero que não tenham desistido da fic, de verdade.**

**Beijooooos,**

**B. **


	14. Chapter 14

- Remus, você precisa de um sofá maior – resmungou Lily, tentando se ajeitar entre James e eu.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Da próxima vez eu arranco esse maldito sofá e deixo todo mundo no chão – resmungou Rem, levantando-se do sofá e sentando-se no chão – Pelo amor de Deus!

- Ainda está apertado, vai pro chão cachorro –gritou Jay.

E a discussão sobre quem ficaria sentado no chão ou no sofá continuara. A TV voltou do comercial anunciando o programa que viria a seguir.

-CALA A BOCA GENTE, É AGORA – gritei, ao ver a abertura da anunciação dos números premiados da Mega Da Virada desse ano. É hoje, é hoje, é hoje.

- Vamos cruzar os dedos – disse Rem, convicto.

- Não, na Holanda isso tem o efeito oposto – aconselhou Emmeline, a nova namorada de Remus, que veio passar a Virada de Ano conosco.

- Mas a gente não está na Holanda – resmungou Sirius.

Olhei preocupada para a mais nova integrante do nosso grupo.

- Não gente, não cruzem a porcaria do dedo, calem a boca.

O silêncio se estabeleceu na sala, só a voz do apresentador de sorriso galante ecoava a nossa volta.

- Você vai ficar milionária, amor – sussurrou Sirius, em meu ouvido.

- Nós vamos – respondi em voz alta – Nós seis.

Voltei minha atenção a TV, o bilhete futuramente premiado brilhando em minhas mãos.

- E vamos ver quem será o sortudo do ano? – o cara falava sem parar.

- Eu vou dar um soco na cara dele se ele não disser logo – irriou-se Lily.

A ameaça da noiva da turma deve ter sido ouvida, já que poucos segundos depois, o tão esperado momento chegou.

- Vamooooos lá, primeira bola – seguiu-se o clima de mistério até ser anunciada - NÚMERO 28!

- Marcou Lene?

- AAAAAH QUE DROGA! – gritei - Por um!

- Calma, agora vai – um James sério olhava fixamente pra TV, as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

- 54!

- Que porra! – gritou Lily.

- 50!

- Marcou né? – indagou Rem.

- Não chegou nem perto – sussurrou Sirius.

- 35!

- Esse cara tá tirando mesmo, só pode – queixou-se James.

- E lá vai... 42!

- POR UM – Emmeline e Lily gritaram juntas.

Olhei pelo canto dos olhos para meus amigos, já sabendo que não era naquela noite que minha conta bancária seria duplicada, triplicada, quadriplicada, setuplicada, mesmo não tendo ideia se essa palavra existia. Faltava apenas 1 número. Não que eu tivesse alguma chance de ganhar, mas mesmo assim, não acertar nenhum era um baque.

- E o último número éeeeee... 4!

- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGO – gritei, feliz por o último número sorteado ser justamente o que mais eu tinha dúvida.

- Bingo, Lene? Deixa de ser tansa! É por isso que você não ganhou – disse Rem, mostrando o verdadeiro valor da amizade.

- Isso significa o que, quero dizer, você marcar apenas um número? – indagou Emme, olhando cautelosamente para meus olhos.

- Que minha vida vai continuar na miséria – respondi.

- Eu não diria que me ter na sua vida seria alguma miséria amor, pelo contrário. – Piscou Sirius, fazendo James revirar os olhos.

O drama todo daquela situação me fez fazer o inevitável: rir. Rir não, gargalhar. Lily foi a primeira a me acompanhar, seguida por Emmeline e depois pelos rapazes. Se alguém entrasse naquela sala naquele exato momento chegaria a conclusão de onde ficava a verdadeira cracolândia.

- Lily, como vamos pagar o casamento? – disse Jay.

- Boa pergunta – ela ria – Agora que nossos padrinhos continuam pobres...

- Eu sabia que tinha algo por trás do convite – riu Sirius.

- Aaaah, quer sabe? Vou pegar o champanhe, pelo menos temos direito de ter uma noite de luxo – falei, limpando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos.

Deixei-os na sala e segui para a cozinha, ouvindo os risos ficando mais baixos. A casa estava toda decorada, luzes e velas brancas e azuis espalhadas por todo o canto. O cheiro da ceia na copa invadia todo o recinto. Enquanto ia para a cozinha, totalmente desanimada, parei em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro no corredor. Olhei para meu reflexo. Finalmente reconhecia a garota ali, na minha frente.

Peguei a bebida e as taças e voltei para a sala. Parei na entrada para observar meus amigos e MEU namorado, rindo, felizes e juntos como sempre foi. Até os fios dourados de Emmeline pareciam fazer parte dali desde sempre.

Ficar milionária pode esperarmais um ano, quando se tem um tesouro muito maior no chão da sala, apenas à alguns passos de você.

A virada na minha vida não aconteceu do jeito que eu esperava.

Foi muito melhor.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: **Ooooi!

Primeiro de tudo, espero que tenham gostado da fic e que o fim tenha correspondido às suas expectativas. Como minha primeira long postada aqui, foi muuuuuuuuito importante o incentivo de vocês, pois sem eles nunca teria conseguido terminá-la. Foi praticamente um ano pra escrever 14 capítulos, e sinceramente, mesmo enrolando, valeu muito a pena, porque conheci pessoas maravilhosas que hoje não consigo viver sem. O foi o primeiro site de fics que eu postei e o que eu mais recebi reviews, então nada mais justo que o cap. Chegar primeiro aqui, haha.

Muuuuuuuuuito obrigado a todos que leram e por não desistirem da fic ao longo desses meses e por acompanharem, viu?

Vou sentir muita falta de escrever VEMV, mas uma hora tem que terminar =(

Hatsya Lyrae, Marina, Isabela n. Black , Analu Black: obrigado especial a vocêeeeeeeeees!

E a senhorita Atena's Daughter, obrigado por me aguentar e por tuuuuuuuudo!

Bom, acho que é isso.

Obrigado, mais uma vez.

Beijooos,

B.

E pra não perder o costume: Reviews?


End file.
